Demencia
|gender = Female |height = 1.7 meters (≈5.57 feet) |voiced_by = Melaney Sems (English) Melissa Gedeón (Spanish) |relationships = Black Hat (boss, unrequited love interest, possible creator) Dr. Flug Slys (co-worker, possible creator) 5.0.5. (co-worker) Sexy Black Hat (creator of, via the Evil ray) |debut = "The Perception of Evil" |final = "Pilot" }} Demencia, or Dementia, is one of the main characters of ''Villainous''. Personality Demencia is shown to be a very energetic, rebellious, mischievous, flirtatious and scatterbrained girl. She often acts without thinking first, which causes many of the group's problems. She can also be very difficult and go directly against orders or rules. Demencia is madly in love with Black Hat, much to his annoyance. 5.0.5. is usually the victim of her pranks; it is implied that this is because Demencia sees 5.0.5. as weak and timid. Appearance Demencia's outfit consists of a navy blue vest attached to a hood that resembles a reptile, presumably a dragon, mismatched sneakers (her left shoe is red, while the right one was teal until "The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin"—since then, she has lost it, and currently wears a black one ), a tracking device on her ankle, and long, striped stockings, of which the one on her right leg is torn. She has a long, distinctive, neon-green ponytail that comes out from behind her hood, pink bang and a mismatched eye with yellow iris. Although usually covered by her hoodie, a spiked choker is fastened about her neck. Abilities *'Wall Scaling': In "The Portrait of Evil", she is seen to have the ability to climb walls, in a similar manner to that of a lizard. *'Instrumentalism': As seen in "The Note of Destruction", Demencia appears to be proficient in playing guitar. Episode appearances Series Phase One *"The Perception of Evil" *"Squeak" *"Horribly Heavy" *"Wearing Evil" *"The Portrait of Evil" *"Sculpting Evil" *"The Note of Destruction" ''Orientation Videos for Villains *"The Lost Cases of Ooo" (cameo) *"The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin" (pictured) *"The Lost Cases of Townsville" *"The Lost Cases of Elmore" *"Guide for an Evil Conquest" *"The Lost Cases of the Future" *"The Lost Cases of Beach City" *"The Lost Cases of the Park" *"The Lost Cases of the Tree House" Phase Two *"Horrible Holidays" *"The Foul Flower" *"Demencia wuz here" *"Black Hat Organization: 2018 Anniversary" *"Trap-ical Resort" (cameo) Season 1 *"Pilot" Trivia *In "The Perception of Evil" and "Guide for an Evil Conquest", a blueprint for what seems to be Demencia appears in the lab, suggesting she was created by Dr. Flug and/or Black Hat. **Further proving this, in the Pilot, Demencia can be seen inside a glass case, which she breaks out of. *She is likely named after the mental illness of the same name, ''demencia, known in English as dementia. **Whether or not she actually has dementia is unclear. *She makes no appearances in any of the webisodes. **This is not because her design hadn't been thought of yet, but simply because her design wasn't fully created yet. *Her favorite song is "Revolution 9" by the Beatles. **Strangely, this particular song contains the famous "turn me on dead man" clue to the "Paul is dead" conspiracy. *Demencia is around 19-20 years old.nightfurmoon. THE LAST ONE OF THE YEAR!. Archived from the original on December 14, 2017. Retrieved on January 6, 2018. de:Demencia es:Demencia ru:Дементия pl:Demencia ja:Demencia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters